


copycat

by booboolius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: funny how similar their teams are





	

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much just the girls hangin out on the roof and talkin  
> i didnt beta this

Veilstone was an awfully dull city, though that was to be expected from a place carved entirely from rock. There came times when even the Game Corner, which was typically swarming with young and retired trainers, sat empty in the center of the stone town. Jupiter sighed. From where she stood atop the roof of the Galactic Headquarters, the casino’s neon lights shone so weakly that they were barely discernable from the streetlights scattered along the sidewalk. Pathetic.

The sea could be seen from the northmost end of the roof. Waves rose and fell along the lower beaches behind the building at nearly all times, making for a popular spot among grunts in the spring and summer months. She had grown so accustomed to the salty Veilstone air over the years that it hardly even bothered her anymore.

“Do you always hang out here? On the rooftop? Alone?”

She grinned to herself, shifting slightly so that her bare leg wouldn’t be touching the metal divider. Nothing better to liven the evening than company. Without turning back, she replied, “Only when I’m trying to get away from you.”

Then, as if on cue, Mars scoffed loudly. “Are you shitting me?” She stomped across the roof from the doorway to the fence beside her fellow commander. Now facing Jupiter, she continued, “All the way to the roof just to avoid me? That’s pretty emo, even for you.”

Jupiter smirked. “Of course. I’m messin’ with ya.” Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mars lean forward and rest her arms on the bars, loosely clasping her hands together over the edge. Neither spoke for a long while. The cash of distant waves coupled with the moderate breeze filled the silence between them, and for some time they simply enjoyed one another’s presence.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Mars finally said.

Jupiter furrowed an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“What’d your team look like before I joined Galactic?”

She shrugged, not sure why Mars would want to know in the first place. “I don’t remember. My past Pokemon don’t mean much to me now, you know?”

“I understand,” Mars nodded, bringing a palm up and resting her chin in it. After a long pause, she asked again, “But your team did change soon after I joined, didn’t it? After Cyrus made us partners?”

Jupiter’s eyebrows furrowed as her eyes darted toward Mars. “Stop beating around the bush,” she snapped, now fully facing her.

“I guess what I’m saying is, uh, your team is almost an exact replica of mine. And I heard a couple Grunts say that it used to be a lot different so...what’s the deal?” The last part came out as more of a statement than a question.

“I change my teams out regularly,” she replied a bit too quickly. She mentally chastised herself for blurting such an awful lie. “Besides, it’s probably just a coincidence, so don’t worry about it.”

But Mars prodded on. “They have super similar movesets, too. And your Purugly covers a lot of my Skuntank’s weaknesses—same goes for the vice versa! Oh, and also how we both always send out Bronzor first and Golbat second. That’s next-level coordination, Jupiter. I wouldn’t be surprised if you planned out some shit like that.”

Gazing back down at the beach, she responded, “It certainly psyches out the opponent, doesn’t it?”

“Aha! I knew you were behind that!” exclaimed Mars, jumping back to point an accusatory finger at her. “I always thought, ‘this is some shit Jupiter would do’ but I was never totally sure! But now I’m one hundred percent positive!”

Chuckling lightly, Jupiter said, “Mhm well you were right. I did model my current team after yours.”

“You know you gotta tell me why now, right?” The redhead beamed.

“I will,” she replied, smiling back. “One of these days.”

**Author's Note:**

> will work for sinnoh remakes


End file.
